bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Atsui Shintou
'Atsui Haburi Shintō '(篤 羽振 心頭, Haburi Shintō Atsui, literal translation: Kind, Influential Heart) is the 3rd seat of the 1st Division in the 17 Elite Strike Squads of Yamanika, and the Advisor of the Shintō Clan. He is tasked with keeping records of the Clan's past missions, results, and planned missions for the future, keeping the clan in check, and heading their investigative missions. He also goes to visit his younger sister, Mabui Haburi, and pays the upkeep for her house, food, and utilities. Appearance General Details Atsui is a tall and lanky male, with medium length light gray (sometimes white, depending on the lighting), spiky hair that swoops to the left side of his face, which he also sometimes brushes straight. His eyes are light grey and mild, usually giving him a calm, kind and relaxed appearance. His face shape is rather pointy, and his nose is long and thin. . Outfit His outfit is the standard Shinigami uniform; The Shihakusho, Zori and Tabi, however rather than the Shihakusho being black, Atsu prefers his to be white, and had it specially designed. He wears a cyan and white cloak over it that has a wave-like pattern, which Kakushi had made specially for him, to display his ability to "wash away" the doubts of the clan. He also wears sunglasses, but on duty he tends to just hang them on the front of his Shihakusho. In his gigai, keeping it rather simple, he wears a grey suit, with a white undershirt, light grey pants, and a light grey tie. Personality Calm, Relaxed, Kind, Loving Atsui is a calm individual. Despite dealing with a constant supply of stress from unreliable squadmates who love to be lazy about their jobs, he is calm and collected, trying to make an impression. He always makes sure to handle his responsibilities with a calm mind, regardless of the surroundings he has to handle them in, and tries his best to do the same thing in battle. He is also very relaxed, especially during battle. He and Haradachi battled numerous Hollows, resulting in Haradachi being severely wounded. Atsui fought them all off by himself by staying calm and relaxed, and all while holding onto Haradachi to keep him safe. He is a kind individual as well. He is also very kind. He tries to make people feel better when they're upset, even if his help is miniscule he does what he can to help. It's one of his biggest traits is his unwavering kindness. He is a very loving older brother. His little sister is his life, whether he is in the Soul Society or in the Human world, she is always within his thoughts. He goes to visit and spend time with her whenever possible after attending to his duties and finishing anything important. Atsui and Mabui's parents died while she was very young and they lived on the streets for quite a few years, and for a time, Atsui had to care for and protect his little sister who was too young to even walk on her own. Their bond is unbreakable, and Atsui will do anything to keep her safe. Outgoing, OCD, Caring, Merciless He is always trying to help others with their issues, whether they be relationship issues, personal problems or just everyday inconveniences. He goes out of his way just to make other people's days better, at one point he helped a lady save her cat from a tree, despite having work in the Soul Society to attend to. Atsui is a very outgoing person. He is always busy helping other people, and does his best to make it a priority. His OCD makes his life a trouble sometimes however. He is often disturbed by heavy matters of disorganization, disorderly situations, the men being unclean and disorderly as well, many things set him off on OCD rants. Kakushi makes note that he is trying to inspire the clan to stop being so lazy, which Kakushi himself has tried to do, but unfortunately has not succeeded at. He cares about everybody around him, the people of the clan admire him very much for his caring acts and his nurturing of the young ones. He always makes them feel loved and cared for. Kakushi notes he considers them all his family, much like himself, and has always tried to make them feel as such. While Atsui is very kind, and generally calm and collected, when an enemy or anybody in general has pushed him beyond reasonable excuse, he becomes much more terrifying. Many of his subordinates have noted that they have refrained from anything that could anger him or Kakushi, claiming that the last time someone pushed Atsui to that point of anger, the result made the Council of Detainment look like paradise. Atsui's Spiritual Pressure is overwhelmingly powerful especially to weaker Soul Reapers, and the last person to suffer this was rendered immobile and in the hospital for several weeks. While the reasons were justified, as he was attempting to steal from the Shinto Clan, some questioned Atsui's reaction. History Life (Before Death) Not much about his life before death was revealed, Atsui has trouble recalling a large portion of it. During his lifetime, his family lived in poverty; struggling to get by, doing the best they could to make money and survive, eventually being able to hold down a small abandoned little hut on the edge of town. Atsui's father died at some point during his mother's pregnancy, and he was left alone with her. During childbirth, unfortunately his mother died as well, but he was left with his baby sister, Mabui, whom he took care of for the rest of his time. Life (As A Plus) Atusi awoke one night to the strangest of feelings. This feeling was as if his body was weightless. He remembered dying, or at least he thought he did, but couldn't remember how or where. Perhaps he was a ghost... but why was he still in the human world? Shouldn't he have passed onto heaven or, whatever was on the other side by now... And this strange chain on his chest. This confused him. What was this for? Giving a forceful tug, he yanked on the chain, and this shot a severe pain through his entire body which caused him to slightly black out for a second. Sitting up, he pondered what he should do. Perhaps he could wander about and find out what had happened. Leaving this place he woke up in, presumably where he died, he saw flash-backs, revealing him being on the ground back where he came from. Something was standing over him, a... Dog maybe? He could not see it clear enough to distinguish what the creature was. Shaking his head to recover, he continued walking from the spot. Eventually he made it back to the city, after a long time walking. The people seemed to ignore Atsui, as if he was not there. But it almost seemed like they couldn't even see ''him. He tried calling out to them, to which they ignored him. The idea that they could not actually even see him was confirmed when he tried to stop one of them and they quite literally walked right through him with no acknowledgment. This surprised him, to the point of falling down, stunned. This was ridiculous; He ''had ''to be dreaming. People walked through him with no remorse, as if he wasn't even there. Standing up, he stumbled a bit and began to continue walking forward. He was now convinced that he had to be a ghost. He continued to walk the streets of Karakura in confusion. The night was cold and empty, the wind not being felt on his skin was something he already missed terribly. Somehow he felt uneasy. It felt like something was following him. Something evil.... Something dangerous. Such a looming sense of death, and terror. He began speeding up in attempts to thwart whatever this feeling may be seeping out of from behind him. An old abandoned building was nearby, perhaps he could hide there. Through the doors he continued up a staircase and rested in a larger room above. It seemed this may have been an old retirement home; plenty of hardware from one strewn about thus far. The room had a bathroom that he managed to squeeze into past a couch that had been moved in front of the door. The evil presence was still lurking about. Seemingly skulking and watching to see if Atsui was going to slip up. Eventually it disappeared, and Atsui fell asleep in the bathroom for the night. The next morning, assuming whatever was emanating the dark presence last night had decided to take a different victim, Atsui fled the old retirement home in search of smoe answers about his current position, and was stopped by the same presence he felt the other night, but, somehow worse. As if it was somehow stronger than the night before. It was breathing right down his neck. He could feel it behind him but could not bring himself to turn around and face it. This presence.. So heavy. The very feeling was as though something was on top of him, holding him in place, gripping onto his very soul. He eventually gained the strength to turn himself around and look in the face of this danger. But nothing was there. As if he was imagining things. In a sudden burst of relief, he turned to run in the other direction but, as he began to run, he slammed into something. There was not a wall ahead of him before. Which meant... That the thing emanating such deathly auras was now right in front of him. A Hollow, at least 10 times his size, would stand before him, staring deep into his eyes. The gaze of this monster pierced his very heart, as if attempting to rip it apart. Atsui could not move for any reason, only stand in terrified awe of this beast. It roared in an ear piercing voice, and knocked him into a nearby building at full force, which knocked him unconscious. During the moment he was unconscious, he had many visions of his actual life. Many of which involved a little girl. His little sister, Mabui, who he'd been taking care of by himself for years. He awoke again to the feeling of the Hollow stepping on his chest violently. It continued to stomp on his chest, virulently in attempt to kill its prey. Atsui was powerless, merely able to watch and suffer. However, another presence appeared, quickly removing the leg of this Hollow before Atsui's eyes could catch it. The Hollow reared back in pain, retreating to a safe distance. The presence revealed itself to be a Woman, clothed in a light purple kimono, decorated by white lillies. She landed softly in front him Atsui, preparing to attack the Hollow a second time. She told him to stay back for just a moment and allow her to protect him. WIth that she flew towards the hollow and slashed its head in half, causing it to dissapate into thin air. Afterwards she returned to Atsui, and offered him a hand up. Taking it slowly he stood up with her help. He asked her who she was. To make it short, she told him her name was Enbi Ren'ai. She was a Soul Reaper, a person who slays hollows and helps spirits pass into the next realm known as the Soul Society. In order to do that, she would need to help him finish whatever business he may have left unfinished that is forcing him to remain in this spirit realm. Atsui thought about his life for a moment before remembering his sister, Mabui. He wanted to find her and make sure she was safe before he passed on. Enbi understood and helped him search for her. They spent most of the day searching every corner of the city and found naught. Eventually the night began to fall and Enbi and Atsui had decided to rest for a while. However shortly thereafter, the presence of another Hollow appeared. Correspondingly, Enbi's Soul Pager went off, informing her of a Hollow within their vicinity. They heard crashing, and the screaming of a young girl nearby as well. Atsui flew off ahead of Enbi, realizing who the scream came from. Soon after he came to see the Hollow they felt, with his sister in its grasp. He knew there was nothing he could do but ran towards it nonetheless, jumping up onto its head and attempting to hit it with his fists. This only annoyed it however, and resulted in him being thrown away. Enbi arrived in due time, and destroyed the hollow quickly, catching his sister. Mabui had passed out, but was otherwise unharmed. Atsui asked that she be brought to his old home, where he though she would be safe for the time being until he can figure out something else. After getting there, Enbi tucked his sister into one of the beds upstairs carefully. The home was clearly abandoned, but it was otherwise in decent shape. Atsui thanked Enbi for her assistance. Mabui was already 15 years old, as well as working a small job, and making decent money for the moment, so she didn't need to worry about being parented by Atsui any longer, which meant he had no reason to stay here. However, he asked Enbi to keep an eye on her until he could become strong enough to join the Soul Reapers himself. He wanted to slay hollows, and protect people as well. Enbi promised him that she would check on Mabui for him until the day he was able to come back and do it himself. Atsui sighed with relief and thanked her. With that, Enbi tapped his head in Konso, and off to the Soul Society Atsui was whisked. Life (In The Soul Society) During his early time in the Soul Society, Atsui was about the same as he was when he was alive; Poor and otherwise unable to change that fact. He spent most of his spare time helping with the children who were unable to fend for themselves due to a harsh environment, and working with the other adults to make some spare change to help further. He made many friends, many of which happened to be younger than him. The children looked up to him as a mentor of sorts, as Atsui was kind and generous and taught any of his younger followers that they should always be kind and generous themselves when possible. Everyone struggles, and everyone deserves a fair chance. He lived his life in Rukon for many years. Having a lower level of spiritual power under his belt, he went unnoticed by the Soul Reapers for a long time. One day however, a problematic situation arose in the district he resided at. Three Soul Reapers had been taken down nearby, and the cause of which was undetermined. A Captain had been sent to discover the cause. They spent hours scouring the district for the source. Atsui kept his younger followers inside to avoid any problems that could arise, whatever the cause might have been. Eventually the Captain took his squad back to Yamanika, as a cause of the issue was not found but the situation otherwise had not worsened whatsoever. A few hours after that however, another incident. Atsui managed to catch a glimpse of the culprit. He was quick. But it seemed like he was a normal person. How was he able to take down three Soul Reapers himself? Atsui reluctantly pursued him hoping to find out who it was. Eventually after a long and careful chase, he caught up to the person. The person was clearly another Soul Reaper. But he was obviously not like the others. He was enjoying taking his own men out. Atsui approached him and after some time ended up fighting him. He was outclassed easily. After some time he was overpowered and in a position that could cost him his life. However, a trio of some of the kids he was protecting attacked the soul reaper, tackling him off of Atsui. The Soul Reaper was quickly aggressive towards them and cut them down. Atsui flew into a rage, and in some fluke of strength, his fist was engulfed in spirit energy, and his fist knocked the Soul Reaper into the wall with ease. Over a time he beat the soul reaper to a pulp and was only stopped by Captain Kakushi Shinto and his squad, after they arrived to the scene. After a few minutes of assessment and recovering the culprity, Kakushi approached Atsui, and thanked him for his help. Realizing the devastating toll this had to have taken on Atsui, he asked him simply put, if he wanted to join the Soul Reapers after helping them catch a rogue so well, as to help prevent this from happening again. Atsui accepted his offer. The next day, he explained that he was going to be leaving his family for a while, but he would come and visit when he could. Some time later, he had entered the Yamanika Soul Reaper Academy. Normally at his age this wouldn't be possible, but Kakushi asked that they make an exception this time. Luckily they were impressed by Atsui's will and initiative. His schoolife began with him passing his Physical Exams with a solid 80. According to his thin memory of his past, he was pretty skilled at Hakuda, including Tai Jutsu, Jiu Jitsu and had a generally strong intuition regarding opponent patterns; In other words he was quite skilled at determining his opponent's next moves, even under duress. He was also deemed near Expert level swordsmanship, being skilled in arts such as Iaido, Kendo, and generally has considerable skill in Tenshin Shōden Katori Shintō-ryū (天真正伝香取神道流, ''Shintō-ryū.) ''He did however, have a weaker constitution, which made it difficult for him to carry out a battle against someone for extended periods of time. With his skills, he could take someone easily in less than a minute, but depending on his encounter and what condition he was in prior to it, such as battle worn already, in this sense, he may or may not end up being hampered by his weakened strength as a result. Which means he would have to pick his battles carefully. His next exam was the Intelligence Exam. According to him, he cannot remember exactly what he passed at, but his records say he had a perfect score of 100 and was said to have been recommended immediately for the Yamanika Department of Scientific Exploration. However, it is unclear why he was not taken or why he did not take the offer as of this time. He passed his Kido Exam with a 95, a prodigy in his class, capable of performing fully encanted Kido spells in a much faster timeframe than any of his fellows. His teachers were impressed with this, and even had him learning spells above those of his fellow students. This was where Atsui realized that he still had plenty to learn and control before he was be a master of this skill. Within a few years of the Academy, Atsui had passed swimmingly, and was seated as a 5th in the 1st Squad, headed by Kakushi Shinto. Life (As A Shinigami) Years passed after he was seated. The 4th seat had died tragically in a surprise attack of a Menos Grande, lured by a swarm of hollows in Tokyo that nobody had seen coming. Many died that day. Atsui was part of the battle with his Squad and many of his friends died in the battle as well. Many he tried to save the best he could with healing kido, but most of them were too far gone. Kakushi had his team pull back to let the other squads have their shot. Eventually the Menos Grande was sent back to Hueco Mundo, injured gravely. With the Hollows destroyed, cleanup was the next step here. Back in Yamanika, Atsui spent a great deal of time reporting everything that had happened to the Head Captain, and helping retrieve the bodies of their fallen friends. Hours went by and eventually they finally had finished cleanup. Atsui and Kakushi spoke for a good while and soon after Atsui was moved up to 4th seat in place of the last man. Atsui had been periodically returning to the human world to check on his sister who had thought he abandoned her. After he reluctantly revealed who and what he was,explaining to her that his job as a Soul Reaper should be kept between them, after a while she forgave him for leaving her for so long. Atsui and Mabui spent as much time as they could together before he would have to leave again. Mabui understood, always. Atsui felt comfort in knowing that she was okay with his absence, and he was proud of who she had become, and how matured she was after so long Two or three years later, a rash of hollow related incidents appeared in Karakura, Tokyo and Okinawa, forcing multiple pairs of squads to be dispatched to all three areas. Atsui and Kakushi's squad, and Ryuku's and Isuna's squads were sent to Karakura. During this expedition, many Hollows were slain, Ryuku was injured gravely, and Kakushi had been forced to release his Shikai for the first time in a while. He used his ability Aikoku Honshitsu, concealing a group of Hollows surrounding them in a solid crystalline form and then destroying them with one swift swing. Atsui was in awe of Kakushi's sheer power. They managed to fend off the infestation that was breeding and made it back to Yamanika safely. After being the cause of Ryuku's devastating injuries, Atsui vowed to train himself as hard as possible from then on, so that he would never draw another useless strike with his blade in defense of his friends and family. During his training process, he eventually awakened his Zanpakuto's Shikai, and learned her Name. Eventually, their 3rd seat had transferred to Squad 11, and Atsui was appointed in his place, being just behind Enbi and the third strongest Soul Reaper of Squad 1. From then on, he was also given a place in Kakushi's Clan and family, as a Shinto, and the adviser of the clan as well. Which meant he would keep track of everything their clan, and the squad was doing, was going to be doing, and has done, alike. He also oversaw any activity for approval, as well as being the head of any of their investigations, meaning crimes, suspicious activity and anything regarding those types of things were also his responsibility now. Atsui took his new title, position and family in stride, and regarded them as priority second only to his sister. After being promoted, a few months had passed and he had settled properly. He had a new set or garments tailored for him, to stand out for his own liking and to feel fresh and ready to take on his next tasks. Attributes and Abilities '''Expert Swordsmanship: '''Atsui has shown heavy expertise in the art of the sword. He has proven an excellent level of control in the Shinto-Ryu school, as well as utilizing draw-resheathe strikes found in Iaido and Iaijutsu most commonly, preferring to end combat quickly due to his poor constitution in prolonged duress. He has proven, however, that a few seconds in a sword fight, is more than enough for him. He has removed multiple opponents from play in mere seconds, having honed his Iaido and Iaijutsu so thoroughly that even a trained eye would have trouble determing when his sword left the sheathe and when it returned. *He has become know for being one of the best swordsman in Yamanika, as noted by his Captain, Kakushi, renowned for his swordsmanship, himself. '''Kidō Expert: '''Being more fond of swordsmanship and hand to hand fighting if confronted, Atsui generally relies on Kido only when he is at a physical disadvantage and during a medical emergency. Despite this, during his time in the Academy, it was noted he had an unusually powerful control over Kido usage, and he had shown that he was capable of executing fully encanted Kido spells up to #33 "Sokatsui" with general ease, far surpassing his fellows who were unable to fully encant most spells and cast them safely. He was capable of using Kido spells up to #37 "Tsuriboshi", before reaching his limits of safe casting. Even before then, few spells were safely casted, Byakurai Sokatsui and Shakkaho being the only ones he could cast without worry. Many of these spells he attempted to train himself in when he was not at the Academy, mainly due to the fact that some of them that he wanted to learn were too powerful to be taught in a classroom and needed open space in order to acheive maximum safety. Over time he learned this spells by himself. His weakness in this case, is while he is capable fo powerful casts, his constitution, and thus is cast limit is moderately large. Kido spells, depending on the level can consume extensive amounts of his spirit energy. This is incomparable to his swordsmanship in that regard, and thus is a primary reason why he only uses it if he has exhausted all other options in battle. *He is said to rival the Kido skills of Ryuku Kenshi, considered one of the most powerful Kido users in Yamanika to this day. '''Shunpō Expert: '''Atsui relies on his shunpo to further improve his Iaido and Iaijutsu maneuverability. During more than a few of his battles, it is one of his most favorite ways to attack opponents with Iaido or Iaijutsu, being capable of moving between enemies and dispatching them with little effort. This skill comes with his cautious attitude towards his weaknesses, having honed it alongside his swordmanship to incredible levels in order to assure maximum efficiency in eliminating threats before they become constant. He has been able to travel distances as far as 1200 meters from where he would be standing, making it much easier for him to reach his objectives. In most instances he cannot do this unless he focuses all of his energy on his Shunpo, as he has still not fully mastered the skill. These instances happen only during emergencies and dire situations, making them more like miracles or flukes of luck than actual skill. '''Very High Intellect: '''Atsui, even before death was quite smart. He raised both himself and his sister by himself since she was unable to speak, he had a job before he was 17, and was also teaching his sister how to read and write between his work on top of that. Once entered in the Academy, Atsui passed his Intelligence Exam with a flawless 100, even being considered for the Yamanika Department of Scientific Exploration by most of his teachers. It is not known why he did not take this offer, but nonetheless, during his time in the Academy he had proven his intelligence may just be his most powerful skill. He has been able to discern future events with approximately 75% accuracy, as well as being capable of revealing emotional weaknesses, and other falsities in enemies, including an acute ability to detect an enemy's next moves and counter them accordingly, making his intellect the sharpest tool under his belt and is well known not to be challenged in that regard, hence why he was seated as the advisor to the Shinto Clan. Beyond that, he is skilled at strategizing, particularly on the fly, as well as being able to diffuse situations effectively and efficiently in minutes, even under duress. *Due to his Obsessive Compulsive Disorder, he has manic sessions of over organization and perfectionism, even in battle on occasion he will become frustrated that his plans will be hampered or not go exactly as expected, or have to be altered, especially if someone from outside the perspective has been the cause. His intelligence level has only worsened this, especially within his duties as the Clan Advisor. '''Hakuda/Mixed Martial Arts Expert: '''Having no prior knowledge of his ability to fight so well with his fists, Atsui was expecting to be wiped out by his fellow students, but instead he was one of the strongest in his class, and also one of the most efficient fighters. According to his teachers, many of his attacks called back to fighting styles such as Tai-Jutsu, Jiu Jitsu, and he was renowned in his class for this. His most famous example of his hand to hand combat skills was his ability to defeat several Hollows alone, with only his fists. It was a situation he could not escape from, and even with his constitution weakened dangerously, he expected not to return. He managed to dispatch every last Hollow on his own, using only his fists and what spirit energy he had left reinforcing them. *'High Physical Strength: 'Even when weakened, Atsui has a pretty sizable amount of physical strength to back himself up with. This strength has been the defining edge of his hand to hand fights in most cases, at one point being able to kick a Hollow through a building, and stopping the fist of a Hollow at least 10 times his size with only the blunt edge of his Zanpakuto. Beyond this, his swings can produce physical force that is capable of felling large enemies without his actual fists even connecting if exerted properly. Typically he avoids situations where he is pressed to such extents, but there are times where he enjoys out smarting his opponents and their eyes. '''High Spiritual Energy: '''Something he did not know until he was accepted in the Academy, was that he actually possessed exceptionally high spritual energy. It turns out that he was subconsciously suppressing it, perhaps his body had decided it had no reason to use it, so without his knowing, simply stowed it away within him until he needed it. Which was why it had only revealed itself when he attacked the Rogue Soul Reaper that night. However, even before this, he was able to sense danger approaching, and could feel the ominous presence of Hollows. However this could also just be a result of his intuitive capabilities. Nonetheless, with this, his spiritual energy is some of the strongest in Yamanika. Many who have fought him to a point where he was finally pushed into anger had quickly realized that he is not just any soul reaper. His Spiritual Energy can be exerted to completely crush the will of his opponents, rendering them unable to respond or fight back, leaving them for his team mates. Zanpakutō - Jinkanbanji Tsuyokigauma Jinkanbanji Tsuyokigauma (人間万事 強気 が馬, ''literal translation: confidence in unpredictability). Atsui and Jinkanbanji are a pair whose roles are perfectly aligned with one another. Battle to them is an important part of their jobs, and thusly, teamwork first, their roles are always hand in hand. While Atsui generally has a controlled scenario played out, Jinkanbanji is designed to make that plan as unpredictable as possible for their enemies. Which is why their special ability is so powerful. Jinkanbanji's release command is called as "Unpredictable will our moves be: Jinkanbanji". In its Shikai, Atsui is surrounded by a thick, light blue and green aura which protects his legs, arms, and abdomen from damage. This is its special ability. Shikai Abilities *'Special Ability: '''Shokumi Kengen (職身 権限, ''literal translation: trading body and power): Once released, Jinkanbanji's special ability allows it to control all of Atsui's movements in his abdomen, arms and legs, allowing him to be freed of his weak constitution, due to him not exerting any effort in his movement. This means he is free to focus entirely on powering his attacks up for Jinkanbanji to use against their enemies, putting Atsui entirely into a support role, while Jinkanbanji must focus entirely on moving them about and controlling where his attacks go as well as adding his own power to them, making him the heavy hitter and assault role. This aura surrounding his limbs is made of impregnable spirit energy, protecting them from harm. Beyond this, Atsui's shunpo abilities increase three fold, meaning he is exceptionally faster than before, allowing him to strike even more indescriminately, and even harder to detect during quick strikes. *Shichi Tan'utsu (七 単-打つ, literal translation: seven strikes in one): This is an attack described to be completely invisible. With one quick draw of his sword, Atsui and Jinkanbanji disappear, and before the opponent has time to realize, he has already been struck seven times in any place on his body, and Atsui is in front of him once more. With Atsui's lightning fast Iaido reflexes and Shunpo, paired with Jinkanbaji's power and control of his body, Atsui's killing speed and ability is maximized in this technique. Quotes "Thankfully my little sister is stronger than I am. She will be okay without me for a while. I thank you for helping me find her..." "You believe that you can just do as you please, do you? That you can just waltz in here and steal from my family as though nothing, no consequence will befall you? Maybe on another day, where you had not met me. But today is not that day. And you will regret your decision." "I do hope that isn't the best you can do. Don't waste my time with petty swings. Do not draw your sword unless you intend to kill me, because trust me, I intend to kill you." "My clan is my life. I love all of them with all of my heart, the lazy bastards they may be aside." "Th... This place.... IS A MESS. WHAT THE HELL, WHO DID THIS?!?" Category:Character